


For nothing, i receive all

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Katniss has hit a rut. A dead father, an ill mother and a poor sister who needs help. She temporarily gave up her hope of travelling, through the forests and to the waterfalls in place for a rural supermarket - a target for shoplifters. Just a simple girl living in a rundown area, trying to find out if hope can still exist after so much tragedy. In comes Peeta Mellark, a 20 year old man full of hope and love but with no-one to give it to. A man who has the ideal future, well for him at least. These two shouldn't cross paths but a fight will lead to an everlark love story,  and why? It's all thanks to a diaper bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For nothing, i receive all

"You need to get laid", my co-worker and temporary friend; Johanna states.

"Why are all your answers to problems sex?" I ask wearily, taking the pocket knife from her, as I remember why we were enemies for so long. It seems like I'm only good for her if she can make fun of everything I do. We go over my purity - despite my unwillingness- and it grosses me out that she's not the least bit ashamed of exposing herself and telling me of her past experiences and fantasies about random strangers to friends.

"Because it's awesome and it works, you can't deny it brainless", she replies, smirking.

I sigh as I run the knife along the tape, tearing it before I unpack the box - which is filled with sealed pheasant meat. Picking up each packet, I place it on a tray for when Johanna needs to restock them into the freezers. " I don't care how stressed out I am, I'm not going to sleep with some stranger".

"Who said it had to be a person?".

"Johanna" I snap horrified at the thought of using a toy like she does. Warding off the thought of following her idea I hand her back the knife before moving the tray over to the front doors, shaking my head in the process.

Walking back to the storage room, Johanna continues to prattle on, " Oh come on your too pure, just one fling".

"Is that an offer?" a voice interrupts our conversation as Finnick walks into the room. I scowl and wrinkle my nose at the thought. Why does everyone like to tease me? He turns and grins at me as he holds up an envelope and wand before placing them both on the table.

"Hey! Your taken" I scold remembering his wife Annie, now pregnant with their second child.

"You seem disappointed" Johanna teases earning an eye roll from me. Walking to the coat hanger, I pull on my coat over the top of my work uniform.

Finnick tuts at her before walking over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, halting me from buttoning my coat. "Jo, let it go she just wants something real". I smiletriumphantly as he continues to defend me, confidently. "There's nothing wrong with connecting with someone".

"Like anyone would want to connect with her... in any way" she mocks laughing at my disgusted face. I glare as Finnick snickers before I push his arm off me.

"Okay I'm done with you people", I state, announcing my departure. Going around the table, I open the envelope and count the money, my wages. I know I should get a savings account but I don't have the time or patience. Putting the envelope in the inside pocket of my jacket I grab the wand and scan it over my arm to show that I've finished my day of work. I wait for the familiar beep before leaving it on the table for Finnick. Ignoring their banter I walk down the dimly lit corridor and walk out of the 'staff only' doors, so that I'm in the shop.

Glancing at the clock, I know it's 8pm, the ideal time for me to shop. I quickly walk around to the front of the store before grabbing a spare trolley. The supermarket is almost deserted at this time leaving me with only my workers to endure and the odd friendly mother.

Navigating my way through the rows of isles I come to a stop at the clearance isle. It's shameful but I've realized over time that if I ever want to help Prim - or myself - then I'll need all the money I can get. Until then I have to make do besides I can only buy the bare necessities here. If I want meat, I hunt. If I want nuts, fruits, berries and herbs? I go to the marketplace. Simple but of course you can't by clothes and dairy products there. Cursing I try to ignore the uncomfortable stares from shoppers with the fact that I'm in the reduced isle rather than paying top price for something as simple as dinner. It always feels like I'm being judged but I can't help it. Besides, not everyone is in the same financial position as me.

There's nothing wrong with - I lean down and pick up a pack of a dark yellow substance, which looks to be one or two days off, I quickly glance at the name - chicken soup. Checking the price, I make note on a piece of paper, 30p. This way it'll be easier to total at the end of the trip. Tossing the packet into my trolley I grab a few more items from the shelve: 20p rice, 80p pasta and 50p potato salad before dropping everything in the trolley.

Honestly, they look dodgy, but what can I expect? Their cheap so I can't complain. The quicker I save up, the quicker I can go adventure and be happy. The only obstacle left will be that I'll have to leave Prim... Shaking my head I push my trolley forward to the freezer section, meanwhile warding off unwelcome thoughts. Lifting one of the lids I grab some ice-cream for Prim - even though I may steal some - and jot down the price.

“The expiration date says ‘best if used by tonight.’ Can I make you dinner?” a deep voice asks.

I chuckle before turning and staring blankly at the stranger who clearly isn't Finnick. He doesn't even look like he's from here. He smiles at me, his bright blue eyes full of mirth but instead of feeling happy, I'm rather embarrassed, that someone as good looking as him would come to disturb me. "Funny" I mummer and roll my eyes as the smile falls from his face. Pushing the trolley away I continue on to get a carton of milk.

"I'm Peeta" he says holding his hand out to me but I don't react. "Okay that was bad, but you didn't say no" he continues, his voice full of hope. Why do they always come to me?

Turning I offer the man a sickly sweet smile before replying, "No". With a shake of my head I turn away and grab a 2-pint of milk placing it in my trolley, watching as he does the same except he puts his in a basket. From his sweatshirts and jogging bottoms I can tell he's been living here for a while, making me realize that he must be part of one of the gangs. The thought makes me sick.

"Do you mind helping me with something?" he asks politely. Instantly my mind conjures up disgusting thoughts of abuse and how some of the girls here are physically attacked by the gang members.

"Get lost" I say fiercely before cursing at the man and walking away.

"Hey!" he shouts and I can hear his heavy footsteps approaching, who wouldn't? My breathing grows heavier as frustration fills me. Is he following me? "Excuse me, Katniss, right? Sorry, Miss Everdeen?" he says from behind me.

Yanking on the trolley I force it to a stop with a clang as the wheels clash against the tiles. I'm not putting up with this. "So you think this is funny! Back the hell off" I shout shoving his chest making him stumble backwards and drop his basket. It clashes to the ground and the food spills out, littering the floor. "You think I don't know your type? Your sick and twisted, preying on young single girls!". He tries to speak but I don't let him, "You sick, damn stalker. Quit following me! What gives you the right you sick coward? Huh, tell me dammit!" I shout, harshly shoving he so he falls to the ground before stopping only then realizing how eerily quiet its gotten.

He flinches as if my words had physically hurt him and his eyes - slightly covered by his wheat coloured hair, now damp with sweat - fill with rejection and hurt. I've offended him. Good. I open my mouth - to get rid of the crowds or continue my rant I'm unsure of, all I know is that I've never been good with words so nothing comes out. I just stand there, breathing heavily, in silence gaping at this stranger.

He shakes his head terrified, "I-I, I'm not a s-stalker" he stammers as his cheeks flush pink.

"How the hell do you know my name, then?" I sneer moving closer to him.

Slowly he raises his right hand which isn't clutching the basket but is trembling, and he holds up a shopping list, nodding at my clothing. Confused and agitated I glance down to see my coat has come undone, revealing my work uniform and nametag. Shoot.

I shift my gaze back up to his to see his lips quivering as he pushes himself away from me slightly, his eyes filled with doubt as he gestures to the list "I'm sorry " he mummers quietly "I just wanted some help, from you?".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed my new book! Please write a review, I love to hear your feedback! :)


End file.
